Dragon
Dragons are powerful, flying lizard-like monsters. Most dragons have some sort of magical power and are extremely intelligent. Dragons were one of the first intelligent life forms to appear in Azeroth. It's not clear whether the Titans created them or if they somehow evolved prior to the Titans' arrival. At one time their numbers were uncountable, but in present-day Azeroth there are very few left. Originally, there were many different dragonflights, with many different colors to be seen. The five most influential, however, were the Reds, the Greens, the Bronze, the Blacks, and the Blues, and eventually most of the other flights disappeared. Chosen by the titans, each of the five dragonflights were given domain over a certain aspect of the world, ranging from the earth to time itself. Enigmatic and sworn to serve only the titan's wishes, it took great persuasion for the Night Elves to convince them to join the battle against the Burning Legion's first invasion. Over time the dragons have endured much hardship and only a handful still remain, hostile to all that may tamper with the titans' creations. The dragons of Azeroth are far more intelligent even than the humans who hunt them; they struggle to reconcile their metaphysical nature with the reality of the savage world they inhabit. While each dragon is a powerful entity, dragons also represent the origins of the world and were given care over various parts of Azeroth’s creation since time immemorial. Today, the dragons still remember their original natures and attempt to use their powers to continue their original purposes: for some, to shape stone and raise mountains; for others, to protect the forests or expand the realm of magic. Dragons of Azeroth reach their full growth before a mere hundred years have passed. They are very cunning and magical, using spells to complement their powerful physical capacity. Because each creature has an intimate connection with the world around it, the death of a dragon is never a simple thing; it is a metaphysical event, driven by the creature’s natural connection to the spirit of the world. A dragon’s death can cause massive upheaval in the natural surroundings - earthquakes, surface lava explosions, a new lake flooding forth from a sudden crack in the earth‘s crust, and so on. Even young dragons, those who have not established as close a bond to the spiritual world, still make ripples in the fabric of reality when they die. Although these ripples are not always seen or felt by other races, a young dragon’s death nonetheless garners the attention of other dragons in the area - and creatures particularly attuned to the natural state of being that surrounds them. Age groups Dragon is both the name for the species as a whole and also the short title for the mature-aged dragon (aka "mature dragon"), see lifespans. *Whelpling *Whelps *Drakes *Dragon (mature) *Wyrms Mature dragons *Black dragon *Blue dragon *Bronze dragon *Green dragon *Red dragon *Chromatic dragon *Infinite dragon *Nether dragon The Dragon Aspects :Main article: Dragon Aspects The Titans chose a member of each of the 5 dragonflights to watch over Azeroth in their absence: ; Nozdormu the Timeless One : Aspect of Time Bronze Dragonflight ; Alexstrasza the Life-Binder : Aspect of Life Red Dragonflight The Dragonqueen ; Ysera the Dreamer : Aspect of Nature Green Dragonflight ; Malygos the Spell-Weaver : Aspect of Magic Blue Dragonflight ; Neltharion the Earth-Warder : Aspect of Earth Black Dragonflight Consorts The Aspects are aided in their tasks by their Consorts, who are their companions, partners, and lovers. Typically, the Consorts are chosen by traditional draconic courtship rituals; though a Consort may be smarter or more powerful than the average dragon, only those loved by the Aspect will rise to the position. The Consorts at any given time are led by the Prime Consort, the one who has held the position longest, or is else the most capable. Typically, an Aspect would have three or four Consorts at any time. Nozdormu *Soridormi, who is the most sensitive to changes in the timestream apart from Nozdormu himself; likely the mother of Anachronos. *Three other unnamed Consorts. Alexstrasza *Tyranastrasz, known as the Scholarly One, was older than his Queen, and served as her Prime Consort for tens of thousands of years. *Korialstrasz is Alextrasza's fourth Consort, but "the First in loyalty and love." *Two more unnamed Consorts, coming either before Tyran, or between Tyran and Korialstrasz. Ysera *Number and names of mates unknown. Malygos *Number and names of mates unknown Neltharion *Three unnamed mates who knew exactly when to steer clear of him. Likely the mother(s) of Nefarian and Onyxia. Dragonflights *Black Dragonflight *Blue Dragonflight *Bronze Dragonflight *Green Dragonflight *Red Dragonflight *Chromatic Dragonflight *Infinite Dragonflight *Netherwing Dragonflight *Nether Dragonflight *Plagued Dragonflight Notable Dragons * Acridistrasz (Red) * Azuregos (Blue) * Belnistrasz (Red) * Caelestrasz (Red) * Chronormu (Bronze) * Emeriss (Green) * Eranikus (Green) * Garshilan (Red) * Grakkarond (Bronze) * Haleh (Blue) * Horakastrasz (Red) * Itharius (Green) * Kalecgos (Blue) * Karynaku (Nether) * Korialstrasz (Red) * Lethon (Green) * Merithra (Green) * Mordenaku (Nether) * Nefarian (Black) * Neltharaku (Nether) * Netherspite (Nether) * Onyxia (Black) * Razormaw (Black, Undead) * Sabellian (Black) * Sapphiron (Blue, Undead) * Sinestra (Black) * Soridormi (Bronze) * Taerar (Green) * Teribus the Cursed (Undead) * Tyranastrasz (Red) * Tyrygosa (Blue) * Vaelastrasz (Red) * Vhel'kur (Black, Undead) * Ysondre (Green) * Zaladormu (Bronze) * Zarasz (Red) Other Dragon Species * Undead *Faerie Dragons *Wrack Dragons *Dragonnel *Force Dragon *Prismatic Dragon *Protodragons Category:Dragons